Return of the Evil Phineas
by humanusscriptor
Summary: Phineas learns some devastating news and runs away. What happens if Phineas's leaving was all part of a scheme? Well, it was. Everyone is a pawn in the Shadow's newest plan. The most important of all being Phineas. A brainwashed Marissa Flynn captures Phineas. If only she realized that that's what triggered: The Return of the Shadow! K for now, as dumb as that sounds. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm humanusscriptor and this is my third attempt at a Phineas and Ferb story. Phineas and gang are 12 and 13. Annabel will make an appearance in this story, as will Evil Phineas, owned by Cartoonfanatic. Marissa Flynn appears and she is owned by iheartphinbella. I was originally planning to post this earlier, but birthday parties interrupted this. Now that it's over, I hope to get things underway! Before I head underway, I thought you should know that like the Cartoonfanatic, I also have unnecessary descriptions. The reason, so I can feel good about myself. Might be a bit confusing since Evil Phineas is still going on, but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PHINEAS AND FERB, MARISSA, OR EVIL PHINEAS! I also don't own part of the text from Dark Rising, primarily the first 4 chapters. Everything else will be different after that, I swear.**

* * *

It was a serene summer morning in Danville, and the rays emanating from the sun bathed the city in its warmth and radiance. Two brilliant individuals had just seated themselves under the shade of a tree that had firmly stood there for many years, withstanding rainstorms, cold snow, and unthinkable circumstances.

One of the two boys had a triangular head with a pointed nose. He had short, spiky, deep-red hair and large, dark-blue eyes. If one were to gaze into his eyes, they would see friendliness and perhaps the sight of a kid who enjoyed making summer count. Though he was frowning right now, one could get the distinct feeling that he or she would be lucky to be this boy's good acquaintance.

The other boy had a head as odd as that of his companion's; it was tall and rectangular, with a large cubical nose, which was highly reminiscent of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building. He also sported thick, scruffy, leaf-green hair, and dark-blue eyes. His choice of clothing was a collared beige shirt with a single button, dark-purple pants with a light-purple belt and black tennis shoes. When you gazed into his eyes, you would sense that he was a great listener and had been through quite an adventure already.

If one were to look at the green-haired boy, then to the other, he or she could notice a high amount of contrasting between the two. Yet, this person would be quite wrong, because, as unlikely of a duo the two were, these two were actually the best of friends, tied together by the tightest of bonds, inseparable. Only those closest to them would know that.

The triangle-headed boy turned his head to look at the strange animal lying next to him. It was a platypus, sporting teal fur. The boy smiled and stroked the platypus's back, glad to have it as a pet, no matter how strange and mindless it looked.

Finally, the triangle-headed boy glanced at his companion. "You know, Ferb," he said, "in two weeks, it'll be the last day of summer. The last day. Then it's back to school for us. My, summer went by so fast. Such memories. Now, we're gonna have to throw this pattern away in favor for school. School's easy, and yet, it's a plain bore. Don't you agree, Ferb?"

The boy named Ferb nodded silently, to which the triangle-headed boy smiled, knowing how much his stepbrother was a man-of-action. Yeah, that's right, stepbrother. Not only are the two the most unlikely of friends, but they're also brothers. And it made both proud to know that.

Just then, a woman stepped into the backyard. She had red hair with a light-red headband and a large, curved waist; she wore a yellow shirt with a white undershirt. One glance at her and you would immediately recognize her as an average mother.

"Phineas, Ferb," said the woman named Linda, "your father and I are going to the antique convention downtown."

"Okay, Mom," Phineas replied, "I hope you have fun!"

"You bet I will. Oh, and by the way, Candace is in charge."

A thin teenage girl of about seventeen scurried out of the house like a squirrel, a manic glint present in her dark-blue eyes. She sported bright red, almost orange hair, a generally round face, and a penciled neck, much like that of a giraffe. This girl wore a red tank top, a white skirt with a red belt, and white shoes with red socks. It is no doubt to us that this girl is Candace.

"Yeah, that's right, Phineas and Ferb!" exclaimed Candace, pointing at the two boys accusingly. "I'm in _charge_, and that means you must follow my orders! And my first order of the day is to make sure you don't build anything without my permission! Got that, busters?"

"Got it," Phineas said.

Candace hurried off into the house to call her boyfriend Jeremy over, leaving behind Phineas, Ferb, and Linda.

"Well," Linda said, "that was somewhat unexpected. Now, have fun yourselves, boys!"

"Okay, Mom!" replied Phineas, just as Linda left back inside the house. With him, Ferb, and his platypus alone, Phineas turned back to his stepbrother. "Now Ferb, I had this weird dream last night, but I don't know what it means. Can you help me figure it out?"

"I'm listening," the British stepbrother said.

"I kept on seeing Isabella in my dreams. Only, she was different. Good different. And I went up to her and my heart melted. What does it mean?"

"You're in love."

"I am? What do I do about it? Do I tell her? Do I keep it a secret? Do I let it tear me apart for the rest of my life?" Phineas cried.

"Tell her at her birthday party," Ferb suggested. Before Phineas could respond, the backyard gate opened, and in stepped a girl about Phineas and Ferb's age, with long, black hair and oval-shaped, dark-blue eyes, practically filled with hearts as she stared at Phineas. She walked into the backyard confidently, smiling a caring, innocent smile that was enough to melt the hearts of adults and make boys swoon. Phineas was going to be the lucky person later when he asked her to be his girlfriend. "Hey, Phineas. Whatcha' doin'?" the girl asked.

"Nothing right now," replied Phineas.

"Maybe you can come over to my house and help me set up for my party," the girl named Isabella suggested. "I could use your inventing skills to make something that'll make the party a blast-"

"We're on it!" Phineas looked around in a confused manner. "Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

At the Fireside Girls clubhouse, a few hours of bustling activity to set up the decorations for Isabella's thirteenth birthday party had finally reached its conclusion and the many attendants had resorted to sitting around in wait. Isabella had taken this time to approach Ferb, who was just standing there; declining girls offers to dance with him.

"Hey, Ferb," she said. "Whatcha' doin'?"

"Not much," Ferb replied.

"So...Ferb, I heard you were a...good dancer..." He nodded. "Is Phineas a good dancer?" He nodded. "Where is he?" Ferb pointed over to the punch bowl, and Isabella headed there, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Phineas, I hear you're good at dancing. Is that true?" she asked Phineas, who was looking at some blueprints.

"Why yes, yes I am," Phineas said, not looking up from the blueprints. "Ferb taught me some lessons in case they came in handy. By the way, thanks again, bro."

Ferb, who was sitting in the opposite armchair, silently gave him a thumbs-up as a response. Isabella gulped; she had many chances to ask Phineas to do something romantic with her, i.e. dancing or going to see a movie, chances that she took on all accounts, but she was interrupted by either something or when Phineas miraculously says yes, he'd bring along a friend, especially Ferb. She needed to get a move-on.

"Well, I'm a good dancer too. And since we set up a dance floor, I thought, well, maybe we could, you know...uh..."

"Dance?" finished Phineas, still staring at his blueprints. "Sure." This took Isabella aback.

"W-What?"

"You're asking me to dance with you, am I correct?"

"Y-Yes?"

"And I said sure, so okay!"

The corner of Isabella's eye twitched with excitement. She had been anticipating this moment for SO long. The raven-haired girl was able to smile at Phineas, despite wanting to squeal aloud for everyone to here.

"Okay!" she replied. "See you at the dance floor!"

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 1. Similar to the start of Dark rising, only I added the dream part, and *cough* other stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late post. I caught a cold on Christmas Eve and that lasted a few days. Anyways, I hope this chapter shocks you good. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PnF or text from Dark Rising or Anabel.**

* * *

_Previously on Chapter 1:_

_"Okay!" she replied. "See you at the dance floor!"_

**Chapter 2**

And with that, she walked off, but then, the walking evolved into a skip and Isabella frolicked her way towards five girls, all wearing mostly-identical uniforms of light-orange and brown.

"Fireside Girls, guess what?" asked Isabella, at the point of squealing.

"What, Captain?" the auburn-haired girl with the glasses replied.

"Phineas has agreed to _dance_ with me!"

"That's great, Captain!" the freckled girl said. "Soon Phineas will realize your feelings in no time!"

"Ooh, I can't wait, Milly!" replied Isabella.

"And what's better to accompany that than a romantic dance?" asked the African-American girl.

"Nothing, Holly. By the way, be sure to make the first track romantic music when everyone hits the dance floor, Gretchen."

"Sure thing, Captain!" the auburn-haired girl replied.

"Wait," replied the girl named Holly, "aren't we a little too _young_ to be dancing to romantic music?"

"Don't burst my bubble of joy, Holly."

"Sorry," Holly said quickly.

Isabella squealed quietly to herself. "Ooooohhhh, if only my cousin could get here! That way we can get things underway and I can dance with Phineas to the romantic music and he'll find out my feelings for him and he says he returns them and-"

"Don't waste your breath." The five girls turned to look at a boy sitting on a stool, a Calculus book on his lap. He had curly black hair and wore blue overalls with a white undershirt.

"Hi, Baljeet..." the Asian girl said dreamily, waving at him.

"Hello yourself, Ginger," replied Baljeet quickly as he stood up and faced Isabella. "Isabella, did you see him while you were talking to him? He didn't take his eyes off of those darn blueprints! You should be careful, Isabella. There's something fishy about him not looking at you..."

"There's nothing fishy about him not looking at me, Baljeet," Isabella said. "He does that all the time."

"Look, if I were Phineas, I'd look at you if you talked to me. It would be rude not to! And after all, who wouldn't wanna look at that lovely face of yours?"

There was an awkward silence; Isabella blushed with embarrassment, while Ginger's eyes widened with shock. Even all of the other attendants had heard Baljeet's compliment and looked at him. The only one not looking was Phineas, who was still absorbed into his blueprints.

"Just be careful, Izzy. I mean, Isabella!"

Baljeet quickly strode outside, every pair of eyes following him.

"Well..." Buford said, "that was...awkward..."

"Excuse me," Ginger said as she opened the trapdoor and stepped inside the secret meeting room again, closing it behind her.

Nobody seemed to mind; instead, they were focused on the front door that opened, revealing a girl sporting raven hair, a purple dress, and the purple bow on her head. She looked exactly like Isabella!

"Wow! Anabel! You look exactly like me," said Isabella as her cousin walked in and hugged her.

"I know. I wasn't expecting that. Who's he?" she asked, pointing to the young Brit over there.

"Oh, he's Ferb. He's Phineas's stepbrother from England."

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Phineas announced, procuring a remote and pressing a button, causing the clubhouse to open up and slide into the ground. Simultaneously, a dance floor, a bouncing house, several tables with food, a swimming pool complete with a super-waterslide, the Giant Skiddley Whiffers, and a draped object appeared from the ground.

"LET'S GET THIS BIRTHDAY PARTY STARTED, SHALL WE?"

* * *

It was an enjoyable birthday party at the Shapiro's. Several attendants played a round of Giant Skiddley Whiffers all around the forest and ending back at Isabella's house, and Buford emerged victorious, much to the disappointment of Baljeet. Others played in the bounce house and bounced so hard that it collapsed and Phineas and Ferb had to set it up again. Irving spent most of his time scarfing away at the food tables to the point where he had regurgitated his stomach's contents and had to sit down for a couple of hours. Many people used the swimming pool and had fun doing volleyball.

Finally, after hours of partying, Vivian thought it was time for everyone to hit the dance floor.

Gretchen was dancing to the beat of the music when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to look at Phineas, a worried look on his face.

"Yes, Phineas?" asked Gretchen. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Isabella anywhere," Phineas replied. "And I have something _very _important to tell her."

"What is it?" Gretchen asked; her curiosity piqued.

"I'm gonna tell her I love her," Phineas stated confidently.

"Last time I saw him, she and Ferb were playing volleyball. I'll bet Come on, I'll take you there."

Gretchen led Phineas to the pool, which was near the bounce house, which had been toppled over for a second time. There, Phineas saw the most shocking thing in his entire life, so shocking it practically made his heart explode.

A shirtless Ferb was in a deep embrace, kissing a raven-haired girl!

* * *

**A/N:** ... ... ... ... ...WTF, Ferb? And Isabella? Say **_WHAT_**?

So, what happened? Why is Ferb kissing Isabella?

Anyway, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

_iheartphinbella05- Thank you. Marissa should come up fairly soon. _

Well, hope you enjoyed the conclusion to this rather shocking chapter! I am out. PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Two reviews in two chapters? Fair. I present to you Chapter 3. ENJOY if you can!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PnF or Anabel or Marissa or part of Dark Rising by cartoonfanatic. I found the facts about the 13th online.**

* * *

WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED

"LET'S GET THIS BIRTHDAY PARTY STARTED, SHALL WE?" Phineas cried. Anabel made her way over to Ferb.

"So, are you into swimming, Ferb?" Anabel asked.

"Huh?"

"You're hair. It's green. Whenever hair is green, that means you've been swimming lately and that the chlorine chemicals in the water are bound to your hair. There is a mixture of chlorine and chemical substances in the pool and that changes your hair color when you've been in for a while."

"No. The hair's from my Mum's side. Didn't know that fact. Then again, I research other stuff. Did you know the longest period that can occur without a Friday the 13th is fourteen months? Otherwise, every year has at least one Friday the 13th and the most is three in one year."

"I did."

"You did?" Ferb asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I also know that The Athens Olympic Games opened on Friday 13th of August, 2004."

"Yup. Did you know that Herbert Hoover and Napoleon, suffered from Triskaidekaphobia. That's the fear of the number 13. Also, Fidel Castro was born on Friday the 13th."

"I knew the second fact, but not the first," Anabel confessed.

"Care for a drink?" Ferb asked.

"Sure. Water please." Ferb got two waters, gave her one, and gulped the cool liquid, assuaging his larynx. For the next forty minutes, the two began talking about political issues in Japan and China, books on Henry David Thoreau, endangered species, Churchill and marsupials, in particular, platypuses. "Hey Ferb!" someone in the pool called. "Care to join us for a game of volleyball?"

"Sure." Ferb looked at Anabel who agreed. Ferb took off his shirt and Anabel took of her dress. Ferb's eyes widened. She looked good in purple. Isabella did as well. Now all Ferb needed to do was figure out the difference between Isabella and Anabel. The bow didn't help. He decided to ask Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro about it. He approached her before he got in.

"Excuse me," he said. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro turned around.

"Oh, hey. What can I do for you?"

"How can I tell the difference between—?"

"Tell the difference between Isabella and Anabel?" Ferb nodded. "That's what everyone asks. I can only tell them apart from their voices. Sorry."

Ferb thanked her and went in the pool. Being Mr. Popular, he was chosen first. Anabel, Buford, Isabella, Milly, Django, and Irving played Adyson, Katie, Baljeet, Candace, Jeremy Johnson, Stacy, and Coltrane.

"When did you get here sis?" Ferb asked.

"About thirty minutes ago. I saw you and was gonna say hi, but you were in a deep conversation with someone," Candace answered, serving the ball.

"I was?" Ferb asked stopping and being spiked in the back of the neck. "Oww," he whispered.

"With me," Anabel stated. Ferb nodded. Ferb and Isabella talked with Anabel, and before Ferb knew it, he was finding himself in love. Anabel was interesting, cute, and knew almost as much information as he did. Anabel was feeling the same.

"I think it's time for everyone to hit the dance floor!" Vivian cried. Leaning down to Ferb, she joked, "you and my cousin can stay in if you'd like."

Ferb and Anabel blushed. Isabella awed, got out, and went in for dancing. Ferb and Anabel spent fifty minutes talking before they finally made out. And then fireworks exploded from there.

PRESENT TIME

Phineas's eye twitched as he watched Isabella, the love of her life, the one meant for him, kissing his stepbrother Ferb! Gretchen looked at the raven-haired girl and prayed that it was a mistake. She knew how bad Isabella wanted Phineas. She had only heard Phineas go on an outrage once, and she didn't like it. She gulped, taking a couple of steps back, for Phineas was obviously angry and it was unwise to be in the crossfire. No one else seemed to notice Phineas's sudden, but completely understandable shift in behavior.

His eyes practically aflame, Phineas began stalking towards Ferb and Anabel, his fists clenched and trembling. The nearest teens recognized his behavior and backed off almost immediately. Adyson, who had been dancing with Django, seemed to sense Phineas's fury and looked up, silently seeing her friend approach Ferb and a raven-haired girl.

_'It can't be,' _she thought. She immediately excused herself from the dance; like Gretchen, she knew that whatever happened, it wouldn't be good.

"Ferb Allan Fletcher?" Phineas asked, struggling to maintain his grip on sanity.

"Yes?" replied Ferb, stopping his kiss with Anabel, but still not looking at Phineas.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOIN'**?" he roared, catching everyone's attention. "YOU TOLD _ME_ THAT YOU WOULD LET _ME_ TELL HER!"

"I think you must be mistaken. You see-" Ferb started.

"This is not good," Gretchen whispered to Adyson.

"READ MY LIPS! YOU KNEW DARN WELL THAT I WAS GONNA TELL HER TODAY! YOU KNEW DARN WELL! YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULDN'T DO IT! AND WHEN I SEE YOU, YOU'RE KISSING _ISABELLA_!" Phineas roared. "Why would you hurt me like this man?" he asked, tears falling from his eyes.

"Phineas, look. I-" Anabel started

"I don't want to hear it."

"You can tell Isabella." Then came the big blow. "Just let me finish kissing her first. I- I mean—"

Instead of an outburst, Phineas's lip trembled and he pointed a finger accusingly at his stepbrother.

"You're...you're...you're...MEAN!" he yelled before running off in tears, leaving a shocked audience in his wake.

"DUN, DUN, DUN!" Buford said.

And with that, Phineas stormed off, ranting to himself, not noticing a concerned Isabella watching him.

"What I miss?" she asked.

"Isabella?" Adyson cried, shocked. "But weren't you just—if you're Isabella, then who's in the pool with Ferb?"

"My cousin, Anabel. Now, what I miss?" she asked.

"Phineas was gonna tell you that he loved you, but he saw Ferb kissing Isabella and mistook it for you and now he's ran off," Adyson summarized. Once again, an air of shock was hanging in the air. To lift it, Holly decided to restart the music track, causing everyone to start dancing again. The only one not looking happy, though, was Isabella, who seated herself beside the pool and stared off into space for a few minutes. Finally, she got up.

"I'm going after Phineas," she said. Ferb offered to help, but she declined, saying she needed to do this alone. "Where'd he go?"

"He went into the forest," said Django as he greeted his friend, Adyson.

"Oh, no." Isabella rubbed her head in thought. "I don't think we can find them in an area _that_ big."

"Just use the rocket." Django pointed at a rocket that Phineas had left behind. "It's obviously used to make some sort of message in the sky."

"How'd you know that?"

"Artist's intuition."

"DUN, DUN, D-" Buford began, but Baljeet slapped the back of the bully's head.

"You're not helping, Buford," he said.

"Oww! Imma get you back, nerd!"

* * *

Phineas stormed into the woods, not noticing that someone was watching his every move, before sitting down on a fallen tree trunk and began to cry. The orange-haired inventor slammed his fist on the trunk. Isabella had always helped him, he'd thought. She'd always come to his house every day to help out on their construction, not bothering to miss a single day, even if she were suffering from a bad sickness. Then again, he would always make something to cure her in an instant, so that was understandable. Ferb, on the other hand, was just a recurring source of aid! And what in the world was Ferb doing, kissing _her_? After all, he, Phineas, had told him about his feelings for her. Yet he still kissed her. It was betrayal right there.

"Oh, it's _so_ unfair!" moaned Phineas as he buried her face in his hands. He instantly jerked up and wiped his tears when he heard a noise coming from the bushes.

"Who's there?" he asked, panic evident in his voice.

He got no reply. Instead, more shuffling came from the bushes. He watched the bushes.

Suddenly, a female wearing a black mask came flying out of the bushes. He swung. She avoided it, cartwheeled, and kicked him in the jaw. He was out in a split second.

Marissa's POV

"Well, well, well," I said, looking over my brother's unconscious form. "Not the fighter I see, hmm? No matters. All the more easier for me." I took out a knife and cut away some of his clothes before putting away the knife and slinging the boy over my shoulder.

"NNNFF… Good. Not too heavy." I then heard a rocket approaching. I looked up, grabbed the knife, smiled, and threw it right at the rocket. It hit bull's eye; the rocket fell to the ground. I heard a girl screaming and then a collision. I walked away with Phineas over my shoulder, knowing my task had been complete.

* * *

**A/N:** And so it begins! *bursts into evil laughter*

I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

**iheartphinabella05: Like I PMed you earlier: You're so smart. Phineas might actually learn something from you if he ever escapes.**

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Humanusscriptor is out. PEACE!

Candace: Hey, that's my catchphrase!

Put a sock in it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Like the change. I thought so. Onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, Marissa, the Shadow, etc...**

* * *

Chapter 4

-Marissa's POV-

I carried an unconscious Phineas deeper into the woods. I noticed the cave I had been led to when I was brainwashed, and my body involuntarily moved into the cave. I lay Phineas on a table and debated on whether or not I should tape his mouth shut. My conscious decided against it.

I took off my dark clothing and hid them. I then grabbed my video footage CD and my laptop. I was hoping I could finish my project before he woke up.

On my CD were all of Phineas's friends and family. I had already edited Ferb's, Isabella's and Lawrence's talks. I made my way onto Candace, and spent the next hour or so editing her talk with me. I then did Linda's and was working on Baljeets when I heard a groan. Phineas was waking up!

I saved my work, and was able to transfer the information and retrieve the CD. I then hid the laptop and CD and stood over Phineas.

Phineas's POV

"Whoa…" I muttered. "What happened? The last thing I remember, I was jumped by someone in the woods…" I looked around.

"You are correct," a voice from behind me said. "You were jumped, but I fought off the villain and brought you here."

I looked around and recognized a familiar face. "Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Marissa Flynn. I'm your sister!"

"Really? Okay. Wait, how can you be my sister?" I asked.

"Easy. Your Mom divorced your dad and he gave birth to me."

"Oh. Okay, where am I?"

She gave me a weird look before her face grew serious. "You're in a cave where you can stay safe."

"Shouldn't I be making my way back to Ferb and guys?" I asked.

She paused. "They don't care for you anymore. They've moved on."

"Yeah, right," I scoffed.

"You don't believe me? Fine. I just need to set up the laptop."

"Laptop? What do you need a laptop for?"

She ignored him and popped in the CD that contained the edited footage. "Alright, there are videos taken after Isabella's party yesterday. You can go if you find out someone's life is worse without you."

"Deal!" Should be easy enough.

She clicked a button on a remote, and a screen came down. "Who do you want to see first?"

"Ferb," I said automatically.

The TV Screen

Ferb lay down on his bed. "My own bed! Peace and quiet! Phineas's gone!"

Candace walked in. "Hey, I thought you liked Phineas! Why the sudden change?"

"Yeah, but it's different when I'm alone. He don't sing his thoughts, or ask me to do stupid projects that will ultimately disappear. Plus, he's completely oblivious to Isabella! You're a much better sibling!"

"Really? Aww, thanks."

Back to reality

That really stung. I mean, why would he say that? I was in shock. I had to think of someone who definitely missed me. "Candace!"

The TV Screen

"He's gone! Hahaha! No more stupidity from that dweeb!" Candace was smiling while throwing darts at a picture of Phineas. "The annoying twig finally learned his lesson. I hope something terrible happened to him!"

Back to reality

"Wow…" I was so scared now. "I-Isabella?" I asked hopefully.

Marissa's eyed lit up. "Ah yeah! My favorite vid!"

The TV Screen

Isabella lay on her bed singing an unfamiliar song.

_"You think our hearts are full of happiness,_

_Never breaking at the slightest of things._

_For a whole day, we've not seen you smile._

_We should be upset but we're not._

_Here we are, still breathing._

_Coping with anything and everything._

_No more flirting._

_No more saying that I am hurting,_

_When you turn me down._

_No more having inventions disappearing._

_You will no longer agitate me._

_Every day._

_And you should know_

_I don't miss you._

_No blow is strong enough to make us permanently stop._

_We say, "I can't live if you're not there."_

_But we go on anyway when we lose the toss._

_And here we are, still breathing."_

Back to reality

"That's enough." I was sitting with my back against the wall when I felt something that seemed out of place. I turned to see a box about the size of a medium-sized present. I retrieved it from the wall. It was of purple and gold coloring. "Hey, what's this?" I asked, showing Marissa the box.

Marissa's POV

I stared at the box. I had no idea what it was, but I could sense an evil vibe lingering in the air around it. Whatever was inside, it wasn't good.

_'Don't open it!' _my inner voice cried.

_'Quiet, girl! Tell him to open it!' _the voice in my head cried.

_'Don't open it!'_

_'Open it!'_

_'And if I tell him not to?' _I felt someone squeeze my throat and I started suffocating.

"Marissa, are you okay?" Phineas asked. Right as I was about to pass out, the hand let go.

_'That's what will happen if you disobey. Now tell him to open it!'_ the voice in my head thundered.

"I'm fine. Open the box," I gasped. Phineas looked at me in confusion, but nodded. He grabbed the box and opened it. Lights illuminated out of the box and all onto the wall. A dark figure stepped out. The Shadow.

* * *

**A/N: I am aware that the ending is suspenseful. It's supposed to be like that. Also, who is actually controlling Marissa? Next chapter won't tell. SPOILER: Next chapter will show what Marissa really saw and what they actually said. Reviews: **

**Iheartphinabella05: I'm starting to realize that multi-tensioned adventure stories are helpful.**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: I'm pretty sure Marissa almost killed Isabella and took Phin hostage**

**Ebok95: Touché **

**TheCartoonfanatic01 (CH. 1): I know what you mean. And thanks.**

**TheCartoonfanatic01 (CH. 2): Correcto. And thank you. **

**TheCartoonfanatic01: It's fine. That website I gave you should help. Would have got this up Monday, but I wasn't done with it yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I'm back. Stupid school. I've so many stories to update! I don't own Marissa, property of iheartphinabella05. I do thank her for letting me borrow the character. Oh, and I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or the Shadow, or 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan.**

* * *

What Marissa Actually Saw-

Ferb lay down on his bed. "Man, I have my own room for a night. Peace, yeah. Quiet, yeah. But it sort of sucks with Phineas gone…"

Candace walked in. "Hey, I thought you liked Phineas! Why the sudden change?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Look, I should feel guilty about Phineas being gone, but for some reason I'm not. Does that make me bad?"

Ferb sighed. "Yeah. But you're so different. You never sing your thoughts, or ask me to do stupid projects that eventually disappear. I wish I could do some projects, but I don't feel up to it. Plus, he's completely oblivious to Isabella."

"Touché."

"You know, you're a much better sibling at times."

"Really? Aww, thanks."

Candace

"He's gone! Hahaha! No more stupidity from that dweeb!" Candace was talking on the phone with Stacy. She was smiling, and threw a dart at a picture of Phineas. "The annoying twig finally learned his lesson. He's mysteriously vanished! I hope he comes back. Yeah, I think something terrible happened to him. I hope he's alright, wherever he is."

Isabella

I watched Isabella. She was lying on her bed, singing softly.

_"Spend all your time waiting_  
_For that second chance,_  
_For a break that would make it okay._  
_There's always some reason_  
_To feel not good enough,_  
_And it's hard, at the end of the day._  
_I need some distraction,_  
_Oh, beautiful release._  
_Memories seep from my veins._  
_Let me be empty,_  
_Oh, and weightless,_  
_And maybe I'll find some peace tonight._  
_In the arms of the angel,_  
_Fly away from here,_  
_From this dark, cold hotel room,_  
_And the endlessness that you fear._  
_You are pulled from the wreckage,_  
_Of your silent reverie._  
_You're in the arms of the angel,_  
_May you find some comfort here._  
_So tired of the straight line,_  
_And everywhere you turn,_  
_There's vultures and thieves at your back._  
_The storm keeps on twisting._  
_Keep on building the lies_  
_That you make up for all that you lack._  
_It don't make no difference,_  
_Escape one last time._  
_It's easier to believe in this sweet madness,_  
_Oh, this glorious sadness,_  
_That brings me to my knees._  
_You're in the arms of the angel,_  
_May you find some comfort here."_

She sat up and began to talk to herself in a melodic tone. "Why did you get up and go away? Why'd you get up and leave my life? Well, at least your inventions won't disappear. We say we can't go on with you gone, but that's not true. We can pick up the slack. Why did you abandon all your friends and me? I hate to admit it, but I miss your flirting. I miss telling you I'm hurting. You're always bugging me. You'll no longer leave me agitated every day when I flirt with you and you don't think anything about it. I wish you knew I can't stop thinking about how I kissed you. And how you left me. But we're still here, still breathing."

I had to edit it! I had to… and I knew exactly how to do it!

* * *

Phineas POV, Present

A guy looking exactly like me stepped out of the box. I circled him. He didn't move.

"Hello, Phineas," he said. I jumped. How did he know me?

"Who are you?" I asked. He started to laugh. Uh oh. Whenever the bad guy laughed, it meant that he knew something you didn't.

"The Shadow," he cackled. "We meet again."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was sure I hadn't seen him before. The name sounded familiar, though.

"Tell me, does the 2nd dimension ring a bell?" he asked.

"No. Why? Should it?" I asked. He started to laugh again. "I'll take that as a yes." The bad guy laughed again. I hated it when they laughed.

"Wise boy. Now then," he said. "Let's see what the new me can do!" He flicked his wrists as if he was casting a spell and produced an almost identical image of me.

"Hmm..." the Shadow mused. "Go to sleep!" He then cast a spell on me and I felt myself falling asleep.

Marissa's POV

Phineas was now asleep. The Shadow looked at me and using a spell of some sort, led me outside. He studied me. I could tell that he was laughing. "Marissa." The Shadow chuckled, sending a shiver down my spine. "I see you captured Phineas for me. This played right into my hands. Thank you!"

"You're welcome… But what do I do with him?" I asked, still trying to break free of the brainwashing.

The Shadow shrugged. "Tomorrow night, bring him here. We'll take him to where he needs to go. Where he'll be safe. Make sure he doesn't escape!"

I stared at him curiously. "You won't hurt him right? You promised not to hurt him!"

The Shadow let out a laugh. "None of your brother's friends will be hurt by us. Just like we promised. I will not hurt Ferb, Isabella, or our subject," It cackled cruelly. "Phineas. You sealed the deal when you decided to help us. An excellent choice."

As the Shadow turned to leave, I shouted, "Will I ever see my real brother again?"

The Shadow turned to face me. "Oh you will…" Then I blinked, and he was gone.

* * *

_Marissa and the Shadow in cahoots! What the-? Oh, what am I kidding myself. It's not her fault! Marissa knows! Anyways, reviews, eventhough I don't want to do them: _

**_iheartphinabella05: Why thank you! Someone who doesn't have as much power as the Shadow, that's for sure._**

**_Cartoonfanatic01: Sounds good to me. You'll figure out next chapter if I put it in there. _**

**_Fan-Like-Irving: I'm glad you liked it. I'll try to keep the updates rolling. Can't make any promises when my genetic clone caught the flu._ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The next step**

**Disclaimer: Same as the one in Chapter 5. **

Phineas POV

When I woke up again, it was the middle of the night. Marissa rushed in. "Wake up! Follow me!"

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "What?" I whined. "But it's like, early!"

Marissa rolled his eyes, bit his lip, and began to speak. "Listen, I decided to take you to the castle!"

"Castle? What castle?" I asked.

"It's in progress. Now let's go!" she ordered.

"No. Give me fifteen minutes."

"You leave me no choice," she sighed. She bent down, threw me over the shoulder and headed outside.

Well, this was embarrassing. I thought about struggling on the trip there, but changed my mind once I saw her attractive rump.

She carried me from the secret cave to what looked like some dock and then placed me down. I was incredibly confused. "Um." I began. "What are we doing here?"

Marissa frowned. "The Shadow is going to arrive to take you to the castle."

"Why can't you take me to the castle?" I asked.

"I don't know the way."

I raised my eyebrows. "You don't know how to get to YOUR castle?"

She smirked. "I have no castle."

"What? Then-" I began before I was grabbed.

"Come with me," A voice whispered in my ear.

I strained against the figure pinning my hands to my back.

The person chuckled. "Don't bother. It's useless. Now come with me."

We walked for at least an hour when we reached a cliff. The Shadow was waiting for us.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking at Marissa. She didn't say anything, just looked ahead with dull eyes. She must be brain-controlled. But by who?

The Shadow let out a huge laugh. "We are looking at my new empire!"

"Say what?" I asked. "I don't see anything."

The Shadow let go a force of black energy that quickly surfaced into a castle. There was no drawbridge though. "See it now?" he asked. I nodded, dumbstruck. "I thought so. Look at this power. There's no need to take over your body when I can do that. Or this," he added, cloning the good me.

"No, you don't." The Shadow obliterated the clone.

"Marissa?" the Shadow asked her. "Can you do me a favor and give me the locket?"

She hesitated. "No…"

The Shadow blinked. "No?"

"No. I don't have the locket."

The Shadow's eye narrowed. "Very well. Now, Brady, take your hand and place it on this rock." He made a rock shaped like a flame to appear and pointed at the rock.

I hesitated before doing as he said. Immediately, the rock glowed red before turning maroon, then violet. The Shadow's eyes grew wide. "YES. YES!" He shouted.

He regained his composure. He placed his hand on the rock, right next to mine. It became a dark purple, then black.

A bridge suddenly appeared ahead. I gasped.

"Come on nimrod," the Shadow said impatiently, pulling me across the bridge. Marissa followed.

As we neared the castle that had been formed out of the Shadow's power, the Shadow asked me a question. "Marissa, you're going to help me, right?"

She smiled. "Of course!"

"Good…" was all he said.

We entered the castle and I saw a table filled with gizmos and gadgets. He pulled down a switch. I turned around to see a ray blow up in midair.

"Wow! What was that?" I asked.

"One of your inventions that I blocked."

I raised my eyebrows. "Shadow, do you even know all of my inventions?"

"We're the same people, you idiot!" he exclaimed, outraged.

"Oh."

"Listen, Lover-boy," the Shadow said.

I interrupted him. "Yeah, I'm not in love anymore. Not when I saw Isabella and Ferb-"

"Not caring!" the Shadow said rudely. "Do you think I give a damn about what happens in your life? No! I don't!"

I was alarmed. "Um, I really don't think…"

"SHUT UP AND GET OVER HERE!" he barked.

"Coming!" I called. I walked over there. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to you hold still. Otherwise, Marissa will have to hold you." He got a knife from nearby. I started to run away, but Marissa held me firmly. The Shadow walked over to me and held the knife out. I closed my eyes and looked away. It was over in a quick second. The Shadow walked away and gave me a cotton round. As if that was going to do any good.

The Shadow rubbed his temples. "Let's see. What's next. Oh, yes. I got you this locket. Now, put it on," he ordered, producing an exact replica of Marissa's locket.

"Really?" I looked at the locket as he held it out to me.

The Shadow had this terrible greedy look in his eye. "Try it on. Try it on!" He insisted.

I did and then I gasped. I felt an icy cold penetrate my body and find my heart. "What is happening to me," I asked.

"You're about to find out," the Shadow announced, barely able to hold on to his laugh.

My eyes turned into that of the Shadow's. My hair darkened to that of when I was a Baljeetle.

"How do you feel, Phineas?" The Shadow cruelly laughed.

"Perfect," I said in his evil voice.

"Good," the Shadow said, an evil undertone to his voice. "Now Phineas, I need you to find Ferb. Kidnap him. Bring him here, and destroy anyone who tries to stop you."

I wanted to protest. To say that I wouldn't do it. I tried, but couldn't. I simply nodded. "Yes, your majesty." I began to leave when he called me back.

"Oh, wait. Phineas?" The Shadow shouted.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Here," he announced as he made a clone of me, in my good stage, appear. "This clone is a good, but obedient clone. He will trick the others to believe you're back and on their side, while you go and kidnap Ferb for me."

I nodded, and the clone and I both left together.

"Step 2 is underway," I heard the Shadow say.

* * *

_Phineas, Phineas, Phineas. So inappropriate! _

_Phineas: What was that nonsense? I would not act like that!_

_I'm the writer. Besides, Ferb did._

_Phineas: He did?_

_Ferb gives me a questioning look_

_Yes. In the story Secrets by Maiden of the Boundary._

_Ferb shrugs._

Anyways, reviews:

**iheartphinabella05: I'll try. Be sure you tell Phineas no no for that stuff**

**Cartoonfanatic01: Hearing that from arguably one of the greatest Phineas and Ferb authors flatters me.**

Until next time


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Voice Recording: Today is February ninth twenty thriteen. I know everyone is expecting me to update the next chapter, but with a funeral meeting that I am attending today, I have decided not to update the chapter. My grandmother died early this morning. Take pity, please. If you don't do so in the review, I'll be forced to report you for abuse. The actual funeral is sometime next week.


	8. A SECOND AUTHORS NOTE

**I've decided that since I've no idea where the story is going that I am going to discontinue it. Sorry for all you fans who wanted to read this. I do have an attempt for a Candace/Jeremy fic, but I've not yet worked out the details for it. I'm afraid to say that you won't get a satisfactory ending for this story so you may as well make it up. Again, sorry. **


End file.
